Dibujando la vida
by solo un saludo
Summary: Sui Feng es una pintora que trata de ganarse la vida dibujando retratos y que fortuitamente conoce a Yoruichi, una bióloga que tiene una visión bastante diferente de ver las cosas. AU y OOC
1. Chapter 1

Bleach le pertenece por completo a Tite Kubo, yo estoy aquí admirando su trabajo y fantaseando un poco. Es la primera historia que escribo, los personajes no son apegados a su forma original en la serie y hago esto por diversión.

 _Desde hace algún tiempo me he estado sintiendo vacía. Es como si nada a mi alrededor tuviera sentido y solo viviera en automático sin realmente adentrarme en las cosas que estoy haciendo ¿acaso es extraño?, no lo sé, para mí es bastante usual, de hecho me sucede desde que tengo memoria; mi vida se divide en lapsos de vitalidad seguidos de temporadas de tristeza y monoteneidad._

 _A veces divago sobre eso y siento que es como si fuera un robot al que no hubieran activado y que simplemente hiciera las cosas por inercia, como si no hubiera algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper ese espacio entre mí misma y la realidad y eso… me frustra. Me gusta pensar que puedo salir y abandonar este sentimiento y por ende trato de recordar qué es lo que me ayuda cuando las otras veces he logrado romper esta pantalla que me separa del mundo y finalmente sentirme plena, sin embargo nunca es lo mismo y siempre es una nueva batalla que últimamente me cuesta cada vez más enfrentar._

Tomo mi mochila y salgo de mi casa y cuando cruzo la esquina aprovecho para acariciar al perro que se para junto a las farolas a esperar a su amo que cada mañana se queda platicando con la señorita que vende flores junto a la fachada de las casas de la izquierda. Ella es agradable, durante un tiempo salimos pero las cosas no funcionaron porque yo no podía enfocarme completamente en la relación que estábamos teniendo. Me río porque se me hace graciosa la idea de que el dueño del perro trate con tanto ahínco de conquistarla sin tener idea de que ella es lesbiana.

Todos los sábados voy a visitar a mi madre, San feng. Es curioso porque es el único día de la semana en el que tengo una comida decente, debido a que, aunque sé cocinar, nunca lo hago porque el tiempo se me pasa o simplemente porque no tengo dinero y bueno, eso en parte le da la razón a mi padre que en vida se oponía rotundamente a que estudiara artes ya que, según él, me iba a morir de hambre logrando hacerme enojar y tener largas discusiones cuando el tema se tocaba. Lo verdaderamente triste, es que actualmente me doy cuenta de que él tenía razón ya que siempre estoy desempleada y con un gran bloqueo inspiracional, así que el poco dinero que gano, es haciendo retratos en la calle de personas que por obvias razones no conozco, sin embargo me resulta maravilloso tener un atisbo de sus vidas que me parecen tan lejanas y distintas a la mía, no puedo describirlo, pero me encanta y se me hace increíble saber que hay todo un mundo dentro de sus mentes. A pesar de todo, la cantidad que gano es mínima y eso, muy a mi pesar, continúa dándole la razón a mi padre.

Me encontraba a unas cuadras de llegar a mi destino cuando decidí alargar el trayecto y tomar un camino diferente, de todas maneras todavía era temprano como para simplemente llegar y mi madre seguramente seguía en el patio jugando ajedrez con su vecina, como acostumbraba hacerlo. Caminé hasta llegar a una plazoleta que contenía una fuente en el centro, me senté y comencé a dibujar trazos al azar en la libreta que siempre llevo en mi bulto, cuando de repente escuché una voz femenina que parecía estar dirigiéndose a mí.

\- - Oye, me parece haberte visto dibujando antes en Korakuen ¿es cierto?

Y bueno, esa pegunta me sorprendió bastante porque llegó de la nada y tampoco es que fuera común que las personas me reconocieran por haberme visto antes haciendo retratos. Alcé la vista para responder y me asombró el contraste de colores que tenía en frente: era una chica de tez morena y cabello con tinte morado, no se veía mal, de hecho resultaba bastante atractiva, instintivamente me pregunté si en algún momento tendría la oportunidad de tenerla como modelo. El problema fue que me quedé observándola y no respondí su pregunta.

\- -Hey, te pregunté si eres quien se la pasa dibujando en Korakuen.- Mencionó llamando mi atención-. Lo que pasa es que me parece haberte visto ahí y me gustaría que alguien hiciera un retrato de mi gato, verás, tiene 12 años y cada vez está más débil, así que me gustaría tener un recuerdo antes de que… ya sabes. Pero igual, si es un problema no te preocupes, es solo un pequeño capricho, digo, puedo tomarle fotos y cosas así (aunque siento que no es lo mismo) pero si es un molestia no tienes que hacerlo, de hecho no sé porque me acerqué en primer lugar, debo parecer una loca ahora que lo pienso- Dijo mientras comenzaba a retroceder para marcharse.

Yo estaba estupefacta, esa chica acababa de hablar de muchas cosas diferentes increíblemente rápido y de la misma manera como vino ahora se estaba alejando. Sin embrago, cuando caí en cuenta de lo que me había pedido no pude evitar contener la risa.

\- - Espera, no te vayas- dije mientras me reía-. Si quieres claro que puedo dibujar a tu gato, por un precio módico, por supuesto.

 _De hecho, el dinero me caería de maravilla._

\- -Oh, claro, te pagaría, gracias ¿qué necesitas para comenzar? Ah, debería llevarte a mi casa para que pudieras trabajar y todo, pero eso es lo de menos, es cuestión de acomodar nuestros horarios. Mi nombre es Yoruichi, por cierto- dijo mientras me extendía la mano.

Ella era agradable, y si podía trabajar un rato y sacar provecho de ello entonces lo haría, así que sonreí y extendí mi mano para tomar la suya mientras sonreía.

\- -Yo soy Shaolin, es un gusto conocerte.

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer :)**


	2. Chapter 2

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? El día de hoy estás muy distraída, yo no sé qué es lo que tienes pero definitivamente no es nada bueno. Deberías venir más temprano y jugar un poco de ajedrez conmigo y Lia- Dijo mi madre mientras preparaba té para las dos.

\- No me pasa nada, es solo que tuve un encuentro muy curioso mientras venía- Mencioné al tiempo que me acercaba para ayudarle y de paso ignoré la invitación de jugar con ella y la vecina, no tengo paciencia para esos juegos.

Mi madre era una mujer alta y esbelta cuando era joven y niña me gustaba pensar que algún día sería como ella pero la verdad es que la estatura no fue algo que le heredara. Sin embargo, creo que con el tiempo ha cambiado un poco y los años han hecho que la espalda le pese más, por lo que ahora camina un poco encorvada y a veces me da la sensación de que incluso ha decrecido unos cuantos centímetros.

\- Espero que no sea una chica como la otra vez, esas cosas de ahora no están bien Soi, deberías reconsiderarlo y buscar un buen partido con el que puedas casarte- Dijo al momento que me miraba acusadoramente.

\- No madre, no es eso, es solo un cliente que me ha pedido un trabajo.

Le respondo de manera casual, lo que le he dicho en parte es verdad. Claro que no puedo decirle que me emociona el hecho de poder verla un poco más y si se da la oportunidad pedirle que sea mi modelo. Después de presentarnos en el parque le dejé mi número para que pudiera contactarme después.

 _Espero que lo haga pronto._

Almorzamos mientras platicamos de lo usual, cómo me fue en la semana, que se perdió el perro del vecino y que apareció dos días después acusado de ser el futuro padre de los futuros cachorros del dueño del apartamento de la esquina… El día pasó bastante rápido y cuando me di cuenta mi madre me estaba despidiendo en la puerta mientras me recordaba que el próximo sábado se iría con Lia y con otras de sus amigas a tomar un café, pero que no me preocupara porque si quería me dejaba comida en la olla porque no quería que me muriera de inanición o malnutrición durante la semana.

Antes odiaba que las personas de la calle escucharan los avisos de mi madre y descubrieran mis malos hábitos alimenticios, pero desde que comencé a sentarme en Korakuen a dibujar los retratos y a acosar secretamente las vidas de los demás me dejó de importar tanto. Al llegar a mi casa tomo una ducha y me preparo para dormir, a excepción del momento en la plaza todo fue como siempre.

 _Antes me gustaban estos momentos de soledad, solo acostada y con los ojos cerrados, agudizando el oído para lograr escuchar el sonido más lejano que mi sentido me permitiera. A veces era un ladrido, otras una melodía y las menos la bocina de un coche perdido en las calles. Sin embargo, últimamente se ha vuelto cansado, creo que es ansiedad pero no estoy segura; el caso es que siempre termino dándole vueltas a los mismos pensamientos a pesar de que son cosas que hace tiempo han pasado, creo que me hace falta salir cono lo hace mi madre con sus amigos, encontrarme a mí misma de nuevo… La causa es que hace unos meses terminé con mi novia y la verdad es que no sé por qué me sigue afectando._

 _Creo que fue la manera, ella nunca parecía estar segura sobre si quería estar o no conmigo pero a pesar de eso yo sí caí profundamente. Debo admitir que en los últimos meses de la relación algo había cambiado, porque si bien ella nunca fue muy cariñosa (cosa que debo admitir que yo tampoco pero quiero pensar que nos entendíamos), yo dejé de sentirme querida y cuando ella me terminó creí que era lo mejor, sin embargo luego descubrí que me había dejado por alguien que había conocido por mensaje y me dolió demasiado._

 _Cuando me lo contó llevábamos cuatro días separadas y lo hizo como si a mí no tuviera porque afectarme, me contó que habían hecho todo lo que conmigo por una u otra razón no había podido pero lo más triste de todo fue cuando le pregunté si él le gustaba y si respuesta fue "Sí", cuando todas las veces anteriores que yo le había preguntado, incluso cuando le pedí ser mi novia su respuesta para mí siempre fue "creo"._

 _No quiero seguir hundiéndome en esto, sé que no ha sido mi culpa pero a veces estoy bien y otras no y últimamente han sido más las veces que no._

En eso estaba, deprimiéndome con mis pensamientos, cuando de repente mi teléfono sonó. Lo miré fastidiada decidiendo si cogerlo o no cuando de repente comenzaron a entrar muchísimos mensajes (cosa que me terminó alarmando) y decidí revisarlo para verificar que no estuviera sucediendo nada malo.

\- Hla ¿te afuerdas de mí? Soy Yorhychi :D

\- Hola*

\- Acuedas*

\- Acuerdas*

\- Yourichi**

\- Dispulpame, no estoy acostudrada a esvribir con este teblado.

\- Espero quer mfe engiendas, no me reja correkir las palagras.

\- Ahhhh es muy desesprranteee

\- ¿Spi podrás pintrar a mi grato?

Me quedé estupefacta y casi sin darme cuenta se dibujó una sonrisa en mi rostro, no podía creer que esta mujer fuera tan abierta con alguien que apenas acababa de conocer.

"Hola, sí me acuerdo de ti. Dime cuando tienes tiempo y quedamos"

 _Listo. Aunque suena un poco seco._

"Hola, sí me acuerdo de ti. Dime cuando tienes tiempo y te veo :)"

 _Ahora se ve acosador_

"Hola, sí me acuerdo de ti. Dime cuando tienes tiempo y quedamos"

 _Sigue viéndose seco_

"Hola, ¡Claro que te recuerdo! Dime cuando tienes tiempo y quedamos :D"

 _Okay, el último es demasiado, solo lo escribiré y ya._

-Hola, sí me acuerdo de ti. Dime cuando puedes y quedamos.

 _No es que me importe lo que piense de mí_

-Ahh pued, ¿te pareve el mardes? A las 5

 _¿O sí?_

-Jajajaja claro ¿En dónde nos veremos?

-OH, ve a ka midma plaza de hpy y te guiaré.

 _Pensándolo bien aunque parezca que no ella podría ser peligrosa y estar engañándome para vender mis órganos o algo así._

-Mmm, está bien. Ahí nos vemos

 _¿No tendrá miedo de mí? Igual podría ser alguien peligroso. A mí me enseñaron que no es bueno irse de buenas a primeras con extraños._

-Excelenre entonces. Fescansa, nos vemod, y muchad fracias por aceptar :D

-Ten buena noche.

Me quedo mirando la conversación por un rato, ella es agradable pero no quiero emocionarme. Lo más seguro es que termine el trabajo y no volvamos a vernos, o no lo sé, tampoco es algo que pueda asegurar con certeza.

 _¿Cómo rayos puede escribir tan mal? Entiendo que se le puedan ir algunas letras pero esto es humanamente imposible…_

Lentamente el sueño comenzó a ganarme y me acomodé para dormir, usualmente los domingos eran bastante descansados y podía vagar con mis utensilios por varios lugares esperando a alguna persona que quisiera hacerse un retrato, en verdad debía encontrar alguna otra manera de subsistir si seguía con esta mala racha.

 _Pero en serio ¿qué clase de persona puede escribir tan mal?_

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
